huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophie Casterwill
Sophie Casterwill is the best friend and classmate of Lok Lambert whom she seems to like more than just a teammate. She particularly enjoys reading books, and has an excellent memory for myths and legends. As one of the last surviving nobles of the Casterwill family, she has been raised from birth to be a Seeker. Though not initially a member of the Huntik Foundation, she has forged an alliance based on the need to fight evil. When talking gets nowhere, Sophie Casterwill uses powerful attack and defense magic along with Sabriel, an elegant Titan that favors speed over brawn. History Sophie Casterwill is a daughter of the secretive Casterwill family, a group of Seekers descended from Lord Casterwill, the world's first Seeker. She was orphaned as a young girl when her parents were killed in a massive fire at their mansion in Paris, by a man named Kiel. Her loyal bodyguard, Santiago, and the family's tutor and butler, LeBlanche, stepped in as guardians and saw to her upbringing and education. Sophie was pulled into a life of adventuring for the Huntik Foundation when she and Lok discovered a secret journal belonging to Lok's father, Eathon Lambert. Since then, these two classmates fight the forces of the Organization and delve deep into the secrets of the ancient world alongside their allies Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon, and Sophie's favorite titan, Sabriel. Personality Sophie is a book-smart, athletic, honorable, and clever young lady of about Lok's age. She acts quite proper and mature due to her status as a member of the Casterwill family, and she thus has a lot of confidence in her own abilities. Though she is of noble birth, she is not afraid to dish out some punishment when the action gets rolling. She has good instincts too, as she was first to notice Zhalia's suspiciously behavior, although that might be attributed to her mistrust of Zhalia in the first place. Anyone who underestimates her is quickly taken down. Sophie thinks that everything that she learns in books can prepare her for the real world, and that sometimes gets her into trouble, leading her to be a bit of a smart alec. She is usually one of the first to criticize her classmate, sometimes unfairly. Sophie has a competitive streak, disliking finishing after someone else, as evinced when Lok managed to beat her at a puzzle prior to their mission to find King Basilisk. Sophie is also incredibly compassionate towards others. She includes Lok in her deal with Dante, even though she's just met him, and comforts him several times when he talks about his father. Even with her feud with Zhalia, when Zhalia puts herself down ("He doesn't need a bitter girl like me holding him down."), Sophie looks relatively unhappy that Zhalia would say something so demeaning about herself. However in the second season, Sophie begins to lose confidence in herself. Early in the season, she's put down by numerous family members, like her brother and some of the Casterwill elders. Even when she bonds with Mythras, Nimue notes that Sophie gave up leadership of the Casterwill clan too easily. However, after the defeat of the Blood Spirals at the Casterwill Compound, Sophie's confidence returns. Sophie also had pyrophobia, or a fear of fire, and anything related to it, upon realizing that Kiel, a member of the Blood Spiral Brotherhood, killed her parents in an arson attempt. She overcame this fear once she bonded with Phoenix, the Legendary Titan of Rebirth, by diving into the heart of a volcano. Relationships Lok Lambert Season 1: Before they were teammates, Lok and Sophie attended the same school. However, much to Lok's disappointment, Sophie never noticed him - despite Lok sitting behind or near her in classes for 3 years straight. However, as the season progresses, Lok and Sophie's friendship begins to develop further, and by the end of the season, are an assumed couple. * In the Casterwill Client, when Sophie strikes a deal with Dante, she cares enough about Lok to include teaching him to be a seeker as well as finding out what happened to Eathon. * In Divide and Conquer, Sophie falls into a pit and Lok's the one to rescue her. When questioned about how he knew it was her, Lok replies with "Simple: you called for Dante to help, then me. Then anyone else. But never Zhalia!" implying that he really understand her. * In The Beautiful Trap, the girl that approaches Lok looks similar to Sophie, and this can be interpreted as this being his type of girl. At the end of the episode, Sophie correctly guesses Lok's illusion, meaning that she understands him just as well. * The episode Home Turf serves as bridge: Lok and Sophie realize they do like each other, but are too embarrassed to express their true feelings. Sophie, at the risk of losing Lok to Scarlett, begins to fully realize how much she likes him, and her crush on Dante significantly lightens. She notices Lok and Scartlett holding hands, and very loudly says "Hey! What's THAT all about?" Lok almost confesses his feelings for Sophie, saying she doesn't have to worry about him and Scarlet being a couple. However, before he can finish, the Suits attack, and Lok ends up shoving Sophie behind the door to protect her. * From this point on in the season, Lok and Sophie are noticeably closer. They begin to walk and sit together all the time, as well as talk with more confidence. * In The Vampire Loses Its Fangs, while running away from titans, Lok grabs Sophie's hand several times to save her. While Sophie and Zhalia are fighting, Lok cries her name several times, indicating he's worried about her. When Zhalia is about to finish Sophie off, Lok throws himself between them, covering Sophie's body with his own, showing that he cares enough for Sophie to let himself be killed instead of her. * In Memory Lane, when Sophie thinks that Lok is dead, she cries his name desperately and begins to cry, being very relieved to find out he is alive. * In Ladies's Choice, Lok asks Dante why Metz would want to spend his time in the village. The shot cuts to a couple of Amazons giggling, and Dante replies "I can't imagine" with a smirk on his face. Lok fails to consider or even take note of the other women because he's already in love with Sophie. * In the Unseen Guide, when Lok falls into the cave, Sophie yells his name and starts using BreakSpell irrationally, to the point Zhalia has to shake and and yell at her to pull herself together. Sophie continues to try and find a way to break the barrier, and when Lok emerges, she cries his name and runs to give him a hug, although she becomes incredibly embarrassed afterwards. When fighting against Rassimov's Suits, Sophie blasts a titan to save Lok, and almost gets killed by the Suit she was fighting beforehand. * In the Coming of Age, Sophie finally admits her true feelings for him. She says "Well... At least... You're the one who keeps me going!" and huge him. * In the Golden Asp, the two flirt a lot. When Sophie makes a correct but rather vague guess, Lok teases her by saying "I love it when you get specific!". After fighting the villagers, Lok jokes that Sophie only got out thanks to him. While in the sand storm, Sophie calls for Lok twice to come and help her, and he holds her in his arms. When the trio sit down for a rest break, it's Sophie that says she needs to rest and can't go any further. Dante sits besides her, but Lok crouches in front of her, as if to make sure she's okay. * In To Be Together, Lok and Sophie's love story come to a climax. Several times throughout the episode, Lok and Sophie flirt, but get interrupted by Tersley. Sophie saves Lok from the falling rocks, and when he thanks her, both of them blush. After the third time of being interrupted by Tersley, Lok irritability growls 'Man.. you've got some timing, you know that?". When Sophie's wearing the Queen Sheba outfit, Lok's eyes begin to shine and he becomes amazed by her beauty. Lok finally admits how he feels for Sophie in order to open the door to the legendary titan Tao. "Sophie: I know we're from different worlds - sorta like oloman and Sheba. But I don't want us to end up like them... Never having the chance... to be together" and offers her his hand. After Tao returns to the ring, Lok faints. Sophie screams his name and catches him on the ground, holding him in her arms. * In the Divine Comedy, Lok orders Freelancer to protect Sophie and goes to help him herself when she recovers. When Sophie has to chose between helping Dante or staying with Lok, she chooses Lok. * In the Mission, Lok saves Sophie when she falls out of the room. He looks at her tenderly, says "Hi" and gently sets her in the corner of the room. When the team makes it out of the Organization's base, Lok and Sophie are holding hands. Dante Vale Season 1: Sophie initially has a celebrity style crush on Dante, admiring him for his power and abilities. * She notes in The Casterwill Client that "He's amazing! Smart, powerful, clever! What more could I want?" when speaking to LeBlanche. * In Words of Truth, Heart of lies, Zhalia joins the team and Sophie begins to feel threatened. Not only because Zhalia seems to be stronger and more capable than her (Lok comments "Thanks for the save. Your powers are amazing. You're even stronger than Sophie!" which Sophie doesn't respond well too, "Hmpf"ing and glaring at Lok), but also because Dante takes a certain interest in Zhalia right away, something he's never done with Sophie. Sophie's jealously of Zhalia begins their feud that continues throughout the season. However, as the season progresses and her interests turn towards Lok, Sophie and Dante's relationship forms into that of a mentor-student friendship. They have a shared understanding and appreciation of each other. They often rely on one another, usually being able to solve puzzles together due to their cleverness and knowledge of history. They also both recognize Lok's incredible potential and the need to protect him. * In Home Turf, Dante simply asks "Sophie?" when he's asking her to break the seal on the door. Sophie replies with "Sure thing." indicating that she understands what he wants of her without him having to explicitly say it. * In Memory Lane, Sophie remarks that "Dante's skipped his usual banter. He's never taken anyone this seriously before." when Dante fights Rassimov. Zhalia Moon Season 1: Throughout the first season, Sophie and Zhalia are usually at odds against each other. They often engage in petty quarrels and arguments. Their feud comes to a climax in the episode The Vampire Loses Its Fangs, where they both engage in a battle against each other and Zhalia almost kills Sophie. However, afterwards, Sophie and Zhalia's relationship turns from feuding teammates to a tentative friendship. * In The Golden Asp, Sophie's the first one to notice Zhalia's absence when the team reaches the Golden Asp. However, Sophie still holds some mistrust of Zhalia after she indigiantly shouts that "Does that mean Zhalia sold us out to the organization again?" Abilities Sophie utilizes offensive and defensive spells in combat, although she also knows spells specialized with dealing with traps. Sophie was a brilliant student and became an expert Seeker with a deep knowledge of ancient history. She possesses an uncanny ability to master new powers and has the telltale Casterwill “sixth sense” for detecting magical energy in the field. She also appears to be a pretty good flute player. Spells Utilized * Armorbrand * Augerfrost * Banebound * Boltflare * Breakspell * Bubblelift * Chillskin * Cyphercall * Doublespell * Everfight * Featherdrop * Findshape * Headcage * Honorguard * Hyperstride * Kindlestrike * Lightcoat * Newlife * Nimblefire * Powerscan * Raypulse * Shieldbreaker * Soulburn * Stopglue * Touchram Bonded Titans * Albion (Borrowed from LeBlanche, given back) * Enfluxion (Given by Teien) * Feyone * Grand Dragon Leviathan * Hoplite (Given by Zhalia) * Icarus * Kelpie * Mythras - Legendary Titan of Bravery (Given to Viviane Casterwill) * Peque (TCG) * Phoenix - Legendary Titan of Rebirth (Status unknown) * Sabriel, Powerbonded * Sorcerel, Powerbonded * Triton Gallery Sophie Casterwill 2.jpg|Concept Art Sophie Casterwill 4.jpg|Concept Art sophie casterwill.png|Concept Art Sophie Casterwill 5.jpg|Sophie Casterwill Sophie Casterwill.png|Sophie as leader of the Casterwills child Sophie.jpg|Sophie as a child Sophie Sheba's clothes.jpg|Raiment of the Queen of Sheba Trivia * The name Sophie is the French form of Sophia, which means "wisdom" in Greek. es:Sophie Casterwill it:Sophie Casterwill nl:Sophie Casterwill pl:Sophie Casterwill Category:Characters Category:Seekers Category:Casterwill family members Category:Huntik Foundation Members Category:Need to rewrite